


【EC】ABISMO（停更）

by meihua7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 西幻au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihua7/pseuds/meihua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剑桥大学的语言学教授Charles Xavier随科研队伍深入亚马逊丛林对仍未被人类社会开发的原始部落进行科考，却不幸脱离了队伍。在一次暴雨中，Charles失足坠落谷底，在一个神秘的岩洞里目睹了雕像的复活，还差点被杀死。<br/>这个把他误认为另一个Charles的男人带着他离开了丛林的底部，可是世界却和他们两个人所了解的都不同……<br/>ABISMO：西班牙语，意为深渊，地狱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的世界设定几乎都是作者的脑补，但不完全都是自设，包括语言种族地名等等。  
> 此文是为了中和在下另一篇文《ST,SP&SL》的感情戏缺乏而产生，也是为了弥补卡文期间无产出的罪恶感（？）才决定连载，所以主要的精力还是会放在更新《ST,SP&SL》上。

雨越来越大了。

Charles懊恼地抹了把脸上的水，虽然那并没有什么用，因为他的手上也全是水。唯一值得庆幸的是他的衣服是防水的，所以内里还算是干燥，而他的内衣口袋里有一盒火柴和一个打火机，所以等到雨停之后他只需要找到一个还算空旷的地方就可以烤干他的衣物。

雨天的丛林危险不会有丝毫减少，只会更多，所以Charles十分警惕，但是脱离了队伍后长时间漫无目的的跋涉已经消耗了他大部分的体力，所以当脚下出现松动的时候他没能及时反应过来，被湿滑的泥土裹挟着往不知名的谷底滑下去。他甚至没力气尖叫了，只是麻木地默背着求生指南，闭上眼睛尽量调整呼吸，把身子蜷起来护住头部和胸腔。

大约是五分钟，或者是十分钟甚至更多，他终于还算平稳地停了下来。Charles小心翼翼地从臂弯里露出一只眼睛打量了一下环境，确定没有危险后才缓慢地从地上爬了起来。

他大约有三十二个小时没有进食过了，睡眠就更别提了，没有哪个人会在亚马逊的雨季丛林里孤身一人安睡。长时间的饥饿和疲惫拖垮了Charles的大脑，他扶住斜插在淤泥里的枯树干，睁着眼等着眼前阵阵的黑雾散去，很显然他开始出现低血糖的症状了，但是没有牛奶，没有葡萄糖，他孤身一人在亚马逊丛林里某个不知名的谷底里，还该死的是雨季！

等等，雨季？

Charles疑惑地仰头看了看，冰冷的阳光懒散地照射下来，没有雨。

不仅没有雨，甚至连一滴落水都没有。

这不可能。Charles试探着踏出一步。就在几分钟之前雨水还剧烈得仿佛是有人追着他朝他兜头泼水一样，而这会儿居然就能看见阳光了。而且这个谷底看起来也不像是雨季中的丛林会有的，虽然潮湿，但是和亚马逊此时的季节应有的状态比起来，干燥过头了。

简直就像是误闯进了异世界。

很快他笑不出来，因为他的脑子里开始不断地思索这个猜想的可能性，他甚至掐了一下自己以图证明这是梦而不是现实——遗憾的是，尽管没什么力气，可是他还是感觉到了疼痛。

顺着谷底走了一段路，Charles注意到了一个岩洞，洞口被藤蔓缠绕得欲盖弥彰，充满了生机的绿色和四周灰扑扑的岩石与淤泥格格不入，他的理智告诉他赶紧绕开这个诡异的洞穴，可是他的腿根本不受理智的掌控。

他拨开藤蔓，走了进去。

这个洞穴内壁很不规整，看起来像是自然形成的，Charles却也在某些地方发现了人工开凿的痕迹。这真神奇，他想，在亚马逊丛林的底部，一个可能人工加工过的洞穴，还有可能这不是亚马逊，而是某个异世界。

他自己都没有发现，当他踏进这个洞穴之后他一直紧绷着的身体放松了许多，就连一直紧皱着的眉头都松开了。

洞穴看起来错综复杂，他随意选择了一个岔口，走过几个拐角后就能在尽头处看到不太刺眼的光亮，Charles猜测那可能是一个空地，上方可能有植被遮掩，如果可能，他说不定能从那里找到路径离开这个谷底。

尽头处如他所料的确是一个空旷的空间，上方有稀疏的深绿色植被稍作遮掩，分散了直射的阳光，而这个犹如古代广场的正中央有一个明显下沉的区域，看凹陷的大小位置还有露出来的一小截雕像，那里应该是有一个类似于温泉的建筑。

Charles放轻脚步朝那个凹陷靠近。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，就像是为了防止吵醒正在熟睡中的爱人一样的小心翼翼，看起来傻透了。这里足够空旷，他应该找一点干柴生个火，烤干他的衣服，然后赶紧地离开这个鬼地方——他只是一个研究语言的教授，而不是什么该死的考古学家。

可是他不仅为了某些他自己都不清楚的心理因素而靠近了那个建筑，居然还顺着它爬到了坑底。

好吧，Charles Xavier，干得漂亮，你现在越来越靠近地心了，真是好样的。

他在心里面自嘲着，可是手和脚却配合得很好，带着他到了地面。

雕像上面还有覆盖着的青苔或者别的什么地衣植物，看起来有些年头了，布满了锈迹的铁链从这个坑洞的四周伸出，缠绕在这个单膝跪地的雕像翅膀上面。

Charles绕到雕像的正面，阳光冷冷地从正上方的凹陷照射下来，这是一个人像雕塑，他赞叹地伸出手覆盖在人像脸部的泥土上，做出抚摸的动作。即使被脏污的淤泥遮盖住了大部分，但是仍然能看得出来这是一个极为英俊的男子雕像，刀削斧凿的面容即使是闭目状态也锋芒毕露，脖颈和肩背的线条流畅坚硬，就像是一个蓄势待发的古罗马战士，充满了力量的美感。

即使是根本没什么艺术细胞的Charles也不得不赞叹这个雕塑的美，他就像一个来自斯巴达的战士，在他的对面就是惊涛骇浪咆哮着的波斯海湾，鏖战不能使他屈服——事实上即使是死亡也不能让他放弃自己的骄傲。

那么是什么使他放低身姿，垂下了高傲的头颅，痛苦地皱紧了眉头？

Charles突然感觉到一阵窒息，他别过头不再看他的脸，转而打量起那些束缚起这个战士的锁链来。

靠近了才发现锁链上面还有这繁复的花体，Charles凑近了去看，抹掉淤积的泥土和腐烂的绿植，仔细辨认。

“Se deperte……”

“……antes del atardecer”

……

Mi amor

Venga a mis abrazos

Después de la víspera

No necesito la corázon tuya

Voy a darte la mía*【注】

……

他几乎是被蛊惑着念出了锁链上刻着的话语——他甚至没有看清就念了出来——这让他感到了一阵惊悚。

然而很快他就没心思去思考他的反常了。

地颤。

最开始只是有几粒砂石坠落，但是还来不及做出反应Charles就没法稳住自己了，他被摇晃的大地掀到了那些锁链上，可是他很快发现地震的来源就是这些锁链——它们在疯狂地颤抖，就像是有什么要被挣脱了。

Charles惊恐地望向锁链的另一端——不是固定在石壁上的那一端——而是它们缠绕着的那对呈现灰黑色的翅膀。

天啊！

Charles张大了嘴。

雕像活过来了。

来自斯巴达的战士睁开了眼，望向他前方早已不复存在的波斯海湾，金绿色的眼睛里流露出肃杀的茫然，好像他是意外从撒旦的手里逃脱，重返了人间。

很快他就注意到了Charles，那个以滑稽的姿势吊在岌岌可危的锁链上的可怜家伙。

Charles尖叫出声，因为男人的翅膀几经挣扎终于自由了，他来不及仔细观察，因为翅膀的释放同时意味着他赖以保持平衡的锁链的断裂。他狠狠地摔在了地上，疼痛让他的大脑产生了短暂的空白，当他回过神时，那双属于战士的绿色双眼近在眼前，而质地坚硬的祖母绿宝石里出现了如海一般的蓝色——那是他的虹膜色彩。

他们靠得太近了。

近得Charles能够清楚地看到对方眼里闪烁的茫然、痛苦、不敢置信、欣喜、缱绻和一种让他心脏抽搐的憎恶。

男人张开了嘴，或许是太长时间没有发声，他连续尝试了好几次，才对着Charles发出了一个音节短促的单词。

“……Charles？”

\---TBC---

 

【注】：西班牙语

 

在黄昏降临之前醒来

……

我的爱人

回归我的怀抱

在前夜之后

我不需要你的心

我会给你我的

……

翻译渣，轻拍……


	2. 第二章

“……yes？”Charles下意识地应了声。绿眼睛的战士像是突然被激活了什么神奇的开关一样，眼睛里爆发出蚀骨的怒火来，Charles猝不及防地被人捏住了脖颈。  
“等等……我……”Charles胡乱地蹬腿，很遗憾地踢空了——他被提了起来。  
“Charles，”男人张开了他的双翅，他偏了偏头，脖颈处的肌肉发出骇人的响动，“你让我醒过来，是遗憾当初没能杀死我，要再次尝试吗？”  
WTF？！  
Charles不受控制地翻了好几个白眼，他快要呼吸不过来了，现在他大概猜到这个“雕像”是认错人了，那个“Charles”可能是害他变成雕像的仇人，但是绝对不会是他这个剑桥的语言学教授。  
“Stop！Please！”Charles“说”道，“我不是你以为的‘Charles’，我叫Charles Xavier，英国剑桥大学语言学教授，今年26岁，现在住在伦敦……”  
就在Charles连自己在西彻斯特有一座庄园的事实也要交代出来的时候他终于被放了下来，来不及感受跌地的疼痛，只顾趴在地上捂住脖子狂喘了几口气。  
“你……”Charles很想说你发什么疯，但是他知道激怒这个男人对他没什么好处，他先是手脚并用地爬到他认为距离他足够远的安全区域里去——虽然这个坑洞不是那么大——接着他小心翼翼地打量着这个仍然恶狠狠地盯着他的男人，从他的姿势来看他并没有完全放弃不再掐着他的脖子把他提起来，刚刚可能只是突然良心发现，或是担心直接掐死他太便宜“Charles”了。  
“心灵感应，不是吗？”  
“是的——我刚刚根本没办法说话——”Charles听见自己的声音有够难听的，看来声带有点受损，可能需要休息挺长一段时间了。  
“这可是你的特色，Charles，”男人开始往前走，Charles试图再往后面爬，可是很快他的背就抵住了坑洞的壁面了，“你居然堕落到连自己是Charles都不敢了？”  
Charles简直恨不得把自己能想到的脏话全部砸到这个自大的男人的脸上，他是Charles，他也从来不羞于承认自己是Charles——这有什么可羞耻的呢？可是这天下那么多同名同姓的人，可能他只是刚巧和另一个也叫Charles的人长得像一点了，但是这不代表他应该被掐死——或是别的什么死法。  
“嘿，听着，”大约是太生气了，Charles现在说话出奇的冷静，“我不是你说的什么Charles，可能我们长得比较像又刚好一个名字，但是我的姓是Xavier，我他妈的甚至连你是谁都不知道，OK？”  
男人皱眉，停下了逼近的脚步，但是他们已经足够接近了，他俯视着瘫坐在地上的Charles，突然像是发现了什么似的，问道：“Charles，你的翅膀呢？”  
Oh，go fuck yourself！Charles觉得自己的太阳穴处应该已经暴起青筋了，搞了半天这个人根本就没有听他说话！  
“我是一个人类！不是鸟人！”Charles愤怒地咆哮出声，他发誓他长这么大以来一直以一个绅士的标准要求自己，即使是面对地痞流氓他也从来没有这么暴躁过，这是他第一次如此失态地对着什么人发火——哦，这个或许不是人，而是他自己说的那种有翅膀的鸟人。  
“人类？”男人蹲了下来，像是从来没见过人一样地打量着Charles，“人类是什么？”  
“……”Charles彻底失语了，他可能真的是在做梦，会痛的那种。或许等他醒过来回到伦敦之后需要找一个好一点的心理医生，要不然怎么会做这种荒唐的怪梦。  
男人盯着他看了很久，脸色阴晴不定，但是对于Charles来说奇怪的是，即使面前这个非常不礼貌地俯视着他的男人在不久之前还试图掐死他，他也没有办法对他产生什么戒心，恐惧与放松同时存在在他的脑海中，这让他的理智有些不安。  
“你不是他。”  
终于，Charles松了一口气，结果男人接着下结论道：“你太弱了。”  
“还没有翅膀对吧，”Charles气笑了，“嗯哼，很高兴你终于意识到我不是一个鸟人。”  
男人皱着眉，没有对他的说法做出回应，只是背后的双翅不自在地抖动了两下。  
“嘿，”Charles从地上爬起来，“我好歹算是救了你？”  
他试着描述，但是完全找不出词汇来形容。他觉得自己如果没有在做梦的话一定是疯了，这个剧情发展说不定是他很早以前看过的什么奇幻小说或是电影之类的，他忘了具体的但是潜意识还是记得，所以他疯了——或是正在梦到那些古早的记忆，而他正在非常镇定地和一个长着一对乌黑鸦羽双翅的英俊男人说话还要和他提条件——该死，相貌不是重点——根据他的经验，这个男人很可能就是什么堕天使之类的，然后他可能还会喷火，黑魔法等等……  
不过重点是，他会飞。  
男人没有否认这一点，令Charles惊奇的是他几乎没有犹豫就同意了Charles的提议。  
“抓紧。”男人言简意赅，他看向Charles的眼神冷得要命，和几分钟前那个情绪几乎要溢出的人相比起来更加可怖。这更符合人设，Charles想，他可是一个堕天使呢。  
Charles咽了口口水，手指动了动，道：“你介不介意我……”  
男人看着他的动作眼神稍微波动了一瞬，很快又恢复了冷漠，沉默地抬起头看向影影绰绰的天空，Charles挑挑眉，深呼吸一口气，闭上眼睛抱紧了男人的腰。  
手感还挺好。Charles只来得及在心里吐槽这一句，然后就只剩下根本冲不出喉咙的尖叫了。  
突如其来的超重感让他即使想睁眼也睁不开，潮湿的风几乎要划伤他的脸颊，不过这个时间是短暂的，更短暂的是平稳的滑翔时间，很快又开始了朝下的俯冲，剧烈的失重感袭来，Charles开始庆幸自己很久没有进食了，要不然估计会吐人一身，然后被高空抛物杀人泄愤。  
脚一接触到实地后，男人就放开了Charles，而这个后果就是Charles闭着眼睛软倒在了地上。  
他不确定是不是听到了一声嗤笑，Charles觉得自己就和烈日里无家可归的流浪狗一样趴在地上发出濒死的喘息，他眼前一阵黑一阵白的发光，过了好一会儿才靠还在发抖的手撑起自己。  
令他惊讶的是男人竟然没有离开，他正面色严肃地望向远方，翅膀贴服地收在背后。  
“你怎么还不走？”话一出口Charles就意识到了不妥，这样听起来就和他在赶人一样，他立即挽救道，“我没有赶你走的意思，我是说你已经自由了，我们也两不相欠了……”  
“闭嘴。”  
好吧。  
Charles一屁股坐在地上，姿势很是不雅。他才不在乎姿势的模样呢，他真的要饿死了，刚刚还经历了一次并不愉快的飞行，心脏也有点超负荷。他注意到了一些不对劲——植被和他记忆里亚马逊的植被完全不符合，即使是坠落地点和他们出来后的地点有一些区别，也不至于可怕到这样——这些植被明显是沙漠地带的绿洲特色！  
“不太对劲……”Charles浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他看向那个男人。男人神情专注地盯着他前方的那片茂密的树丛，就像是一只蓄势待发的花豹，他悄无声息地将自己的翅膀收了起来，Charles只是睁大了眼睛看着，不敢发出一点声音，尽量不发出声音地爬起来顺便克制住自己不要躲到男人背后去。  
不提别的，现在他和男人算得上敌友不明，他害怕自己一有那个动向就被掐断了脖子。  
精神高度集中，Charles按住自己的太阳穴，试图放出他的精神力去探查——虽然自从九岁那年发现了自己的能力以后就想办法学会了克制，但是他也因为刻意的压制而没能锻炼自己的能力，所以覆盖范围也不算大。  
他小心地开口：“有大约十个人和一些动物在靠近……九个男人和一个女人……有一点奇怪。”  
男人看向他，眼神还是很复杂，Charles猜测他可能还是很想掐死他：“奇怪？”  
“是的，”Charles舔了舔自己已经干裂的嘴唇，“那个女人被装在笼子里……我只能感觉到这么多了，她应该没有战斗能力。不过那些动物看起来应该是坐骑，长得……很奇怪。”  
Charles镇定下来的速度快得连他自己都有些吃惊，就像他开始接受雕像复活并且试图杀死他这个剧情一样快。  
毕竟都有复活的雕像堕天使了，到了异世界应该也不足为奇了。  
似乎是察觉自己被发现了，那群人丝毫不掩饰自己的踪迹，悉悉索索的声音靠近得出奇地快，Charles干笑了两声道：“看来那些奇怪的生物还很快。”  
“说真的我们不考虑离开吗？”Charles的直觉阻止了他使用“逃跑”这个单词，事实证明他的直觉很正确。  
男人看着他露出了他最开始俯视他时那种鄙夷的表情，扭了扭脖子，活动着肩膀，转头看向抖动着的树丛，冷笑道：“逃跑？”  
“如果他们够快的话。”

\---TBC---


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 身为语言狗，我真的忙起来连我自己是谁都要忘了……吐血更新一发qwq

虽然刚刚使用能力窥视到了那群人的部分，但是当那些人真正出现在眼前，Charles还是倒吸了一口气。  
他们骑着一种长相奇怪的生物，看起来有点像Charles认知里马和骆驼的结合体，躯干覆盖着浓密的毛发，四肢却干净得可怕，暴起的筋脉覆盖在夸张隆起的肌肉上，足有一个小汽车的大小，可怖得令人反胃。  
这很明显是一群匪徒。  
他们穿着可能是由亚麻布料做成的麻黄色斗篷，很多人裸露在外面的脸庞和手臂都有着纵横交错的疤痕以及繁复的纹身，各种各样的武器由他们背着或是挂在坐骑的侧面，眼神就和BBC播出的躲在岩石底下等待猎物的毒蛇一样阴冷贪婪，让Charles非常不舒服的是，这些人的视线在他的脸上逗留了太长时间，其中涵盖的意味丝毫不加掩盖，这让他情不自禁地往男人身边蹭了一步。  
“运气不错，”看起来是领队的那个彪形大汉大笑出声，粗粝的嗓音犹如被砂纸打磨过一样刺耳，“不仅是个遗族，还是个长相漂亮的货色。”  
剩下的人附和着笑起来，那个首领斜睨了沉默的男人一眼，不屑道：“小子，今天我心情好，你有两个选择，丢下你的小情人立即给我屁滚尿流地逃命，或是被我砍掉脑袋当尿壶。”  
男人就像没有听见一样，非常仔细地打量着他的坐骑，Charles发誓他的那个眼神和他刚刚得知他是人类的时候那种欠揍的眼神一模一样，所以他成功地激怒了那个首领。  
“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”首领烦躁地抽出了自己挂在坐骑颈边的长剑，指挥自己的手下道，“把那边那个遗族绑好，小心别弄伤了，我来让这个不知死活的小子尝尝厉害。”  
“嘿！”现在由不得Charles淡定了，他肯定现在他说话的语速是他平生极限了，他甚至没有断句，“拜托了那边那个能不能别看了他们要杀过来了我知道你很厉害你就不能把他们放倒了以后再仔细研究吗！！！”  
或许是认同Charles算不上提议的提议，男人回过头短促地看了他一眼，语调平缓地说了一个单词：“Erik.”  
Charles还没有反应过来，一个彪形大汉就高举着斧头出现在男人的背后，他打赌自己是尖叫着喊出来的：“你背后！”  
不过好意显然没有被领会，也不需要，在所有人都还没有意识到的时候那个大汉已经消失在众人眼前了，与此同时那片树林倒下了一片树木，巨响稍慢一步到达耳膜。  
“警惕！”首领不是无谋匹夫，“那个男人很可能也是个遗族！”  
Charles松了一口气，他后知后觉地想到男人的那句话是一个自我介绍，Erik，他想，应该不会是Eric，k比c更适合他。他自己并没有发现，他在不知不觉中已经被纳入了Erik的保护圈中。  
“人类？”Erik问道。  
“我想是的。”Charles含混地回了一句。目前为止他接收的信息有点太多了，这些人——大约是人类的人——说着他能懂的语言，混杂了他所熟悉的英语，法语，葡语还有德语，他暗自叹了口气，可能他掉下去的那个峡谷和传说中的百慕大三角洲差不多，不过还好这里的语言不在他认知范围以外，而且刚好和他所擅长的几种语言重合了。  
就在他愣神的这段时间里，盗匪们几乎全部倒下了，而他们的坐骑都乖乖地待在原地没有动，这导致那些希望逃跑的人没能成功。Charles觉得自己从那些丑陋的动物眼里看到了令人印象深刻的恐惧。  
盗贼的首领在Erik看过去的时候毫不犹豫地选择了放弃拉扯自己那被吓得腿软的坐骑，转身朝树林里跑去，这个转变实在是有点难堪，即使Charles在脑子里想了很多，但是实际上也不过是几次呼吸的时间罢了，情势却是急转直下，Charles颇有些状况外。  
Erik抬起右手，掌心向上，Charles就看到那个匪首又走了回来。  
说走可能有点不太恰当，他看起来就像是被什么东西扯了回来，奋力挣扎使得他的面色涨成了猪肝一样的紫红色，脚尖勉强挨着地面，在沙地上拖行出两条扭曲的痕迹。  
那个强盗的脖子上挂了一条金属项链，上面坠着一个绿色的宝石，是他全身最干净的一样东西，看得出来他很喜欢。现在，他钟爱的宝石项链漂浮了起来，他看向Erik的目光除了惊恐再也没有别的了：“不……不！求你了！求你！”  
“Erik……”他看了过来，Charles感觉喉咙像是被什么恶心的石块堵住了一样，他看向Erik，试图从他的眼睛里找出一点动摇或是怜悯，然而什么都没有，除了冷漠。  
“他要死了！”Charles喊出声来，祈求一般地看着Erik，“松手吧！”  
Erik看向他，目空一切：“他们都死了。”  
随着他的话音落地，沉闷的响声砸在砂砾之上，Charles张大了嘴，但是他什么也说不出来。  
其实这种场景在电影电视里面也挺常见的……超级英雄随便打个架，都市就全毁了，里面生活的人自然也会伤亡大半。在电影里道理都那么浅显易懂，不杀人就会被杀，杀掉一个坏人可能就是拯救更多无辜的生命之类的。但是，还是有什么不一样，不仅仅是因为电影电视里死去的都是假的。  
Charles目光扫过那些躺在地上的尸体，他们甚至不像电视里演的那样染满鲜血，如果他们现在是电影，分级可能最多也就是PG13……Charles无不悲哀地闭上眼，他努力不去看不去听，这样就好像什么也没发生一样。  
Charles说不好自己是在自我安慰抑或是自我麻痹，两者可能没有什么本质上的区别，除了不断地在内心重复这不是他的世界，就当不小心进了一个可怕的丛林世界，这是正当防卫而已……  
可是内心里的痛苦仍然真实存在并且折磨着他。  
或许折磨也是好的，Charles叹了一口气，睁开眼，Erik看他的眼神依然令人捉摸不透。  
至少这证明他的良心还活着。  
“没有女人。”Erik已经扒掉了一个死人的衣服穿上了，顺手扔了件披风给Charles，看见Charles难看的脸色后讥讽道，“如果你还想招惹些人来送死就丢掉吧。”  
Charles咽下涌到喉头的呕吐欲望，颤抖着双手把那件亚麻色的斗篷披在了身上，但是他依然没有盖上兜帽，脸色憋得通红，像是在努力控制自己不要呼吸。  
他调整了一下心态，强迫自己去看那些尸体——只是尸体而已，只有九个男人，没有女人，甚至连装着她的笼子也没有。  
“他们应该是把她藏起来了，”Charles刚要把手指按上自己的太阳穴时突然想起了什么，警惕地问道，“你要做什么？斩草除根吗？”  
Erik没有理他，径直往树林里走，Charles快跑两步拦住他道：“那是个女孩子！她什么也没做！”  
还要再说，整个人却突然被牵引着往旁边踉跄了几下，Charles抿紧了嘴，要抬手按上自己的太阳穴，Erik却头也没回地对着他一挥手，他手上的那块腕表就发了力，把他的手固定住无法动弹了。  
“Erik！”  
Charles忍不住破口大骂，可是任凭他憋红了脖子手腕还是纹丝不动，他啐了一口，心想又不是只有右手能用，可是Erik好像背后长了眼睛一样，反手一个按掌，他就被拍进了沙地，右手被操控着死死按住了左手，整个人就像被绑好了的鸭子一样束手无策。  
Charles放弃了挣扎，放松身体躺在沙面上调整呼吸，他觉得自己要气炸了，一抬眼几米开外就是一具尸体也无法影响到他的生气。结果没等到多久树林里就传来一声巨响，吓得Charles从地上一下子就跳了起来，这才发现手上的力气不知道什么时候就已经卸掉了。  
小心翼翼地小跑着进了树林，突然汗毛一竖，Charles下意识地往旁边跳了几步，下一秒一个人影就呼啸着砸向了刚刚他站着的地方。  
Charles叹了口气，把终于自由了的手抬了起来，手指一接触到他的太阳穴，那两道快要撞在一起的人影就像被按了暂停键一样僵硬着停在了原地。  
他走到Erik面前，咬着牙一字一句地道：“你下次要是再控制我，我就让你跳脱衣舞知道吗。”  
他发誓他从Erik的呆滞的双眼里看见了杀气，但是Charles不在乎，他其实现在就很想让Erik出点丑，但是现在没什么人，不适合表演脱衣舞。  
威胁完Erik以后Charles才回过头去看另外一个被他定住的人。  
他的表情很狰狞，但是并不影响他判断出他还很小，最多也就二十岁出头的年纪，但是手上拿了一把巨大的重剑，和他瘦弱的身材以及白嫩的脸蛋格外不符合。  
Charles走上前去好奇地要仔细打量，身后突然传来一个女孩的呼声。  
“别伤害他！”


End file.
